But a Dream
by Cartooned
Summary: Prompted by Time and Chips Unusual First Line Reunion Challenge. So yes, it is yet another shameless reunion fic, but I am of the opinion that reunion fics are like chips you can never have enough


Disclaimer: I own everything only within my own daydreams.

Summery: Prompt by Time and Chips Unusual First Line Reunion Challenge. So yes, it is yet another shameless reunion fic, but I am of the opinion that reunion fics are like chips you can never have enough. Prompted by the line - "You're not real, you know. None of us are, except possibly me and even then i'm not sure."

Unbetad and written at 4 o'clock in the morning. A recipe for disaster?

"You're not real, you know. None of us are, except possibly me and even then I'm not sure," said the Doctor to startled Rose Tyler who had appeared suddenly within the Tardis. "I'm pretty sure all this has just been a weird dream of my frankly brilliant imagination and in a few minutes I'll wake up in my room."

"Doctor," said Rose as she stepped forward. "This isn't a dream."

The Doctor scoffed. "You can't fool me anymore. I've had this dream before. You stand there all pink and yellow, beautiful and human, you tell me this isn't a dream, and then we hold hands and I wake up alone, once more."

Rose stepped forward and held out her hand to him. "I won't disappear. This isn't a dream. We found a way across. It took a while, but we worked out how. We created a stable trans-dimensional portal. Though I'm not too sure how I got here after that, I was pretty sure the portal came out in the Torchwood tower."

The Doctor nodded as he stepped back, "The travel though the portal must have temporality magnetized any remaining huon particles in you and resulted in you ending up in the Tardis. Like a 2B pencil in a mug."

"Doesn't that prove it then? I'm real, you're real. This is really happening, and can I just say, it's great to see you again Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "It's more then great. It's brilliant. Rose Tyler, defender of the earth."

Rose swallowed nervously as she stood in front of him, feeling no where near brave enough to be considered a defender of the earth.

"Doctor, I've had something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Now here we both are, face to face. I had whole speeches planed but it really just comes to the simple fact that I love you."

Then the Doctor said something that Rose thought she would never ever hear from him, "Rose Tyler, I love you too."

A smile that could have rivaled the sun for its warmth filled Rose's face as she absorbed those 6 words. She stepped forward, eager to be within the embrace of his arms once more, even as he stepped back.

She stepped forward again, and he stepped back. Keeping the distance between them, the width of the consul at all times.

"I've worked it out," said the Doctor, "As long as we don't touch, the dream continues. So Rose, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time, or should we just try for pot luck."

"But this isn't a dream!" exclaimed Rose.

"That's what you always say," said the Doctor dismissively as he studied the scanner. " I want to go see Angtha Christie. Have you ever read anything of hers? She's brilliant……."

But the rest of his sentence was cut off, as Rose Tyler finally having had enough, and taking advantage of his moment of distraction had launched herself at him and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, the Doctor stared at her as if any second she was going to disappear in to thin air.

"That didn't happen in the last dream," stated the Doctor. "I think I would have remembered if that had happened in the last dream."

"Because this isn't a dream, this is real. I'm really here. You are really here. The Tardis is really here. Oh and Mum told me to tell you that if we don't visit frequently, you are going to wish you had never been born."

The Doctor smiled. "Now I know I'm not dreaming. Not even my brilliant mind would bring up the subject of Jackie Tyler." He stepped closer and hugged her to him as if he was afraid to ever let go. Definitely an improvement, thought Rose she hugged him just as tight. Well at least, she had finally managed to get the Doctor to finish his sentence; all that popping to and fro via the void had been getting exhausting.


End file.
